


Stuck in a loop (Likely Discontinued)

by Admirer_Of_The_Kingdom_Eternal



Category: Outer Wilds (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And that's what matters., Babpy's first fic, But hey! I tried at least., Gen, I don't know what I'm doing or how to tag, I'm Bad At Titles, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admirer_Of_The_Kingdom_Eternal/pseuds/Admirer_Of_The_Kingdom_Eternal
Summary: I made this after wondering what it'd be like if the events of the game went another way. Very canon divergent.





	1. A new friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so basically... I'm gonna wing it! This is my first fic ever, so bear with me. Suggestions are VERY welcome! I'm trying to think of our character's name at the moment.  
Edit: I've decided to put this on hiatus because I've lost the inspiration to finish it.

(You wake up and see the Orbital Probe Cannon firing over Giants Deep yet again. You make a decision to try and gain another friend on this journey.)

Hey, slate?

Slate: Oh hey, you're up! What's up?

You know... The sun is gonna go supernova.

S: Oh yeah, the Observatory has an exhibit on tha-

No like, within minutes.

S: What?

Yeah. It's gonna blow in about... (You check the time) 20 minutes.

S: You're... You're kidding, right?

No... Sadly I'm not.

S: H- how do you know that?

Because I'm stuck in a time loop.

S: A.. a what? A time loop? How?

You know the Nomai statue in the Observatory? Yeah, it looked at me and my memories of the past day flashed before my eyes.

S: That's... that is weird. How many times have you gone through a loop?

I lost count at 60. And I have died many times in many ways.

S: 60?!

Yep.

S: How do you keep yourself sane?!

I meditate. I learned from Gabbro. They're also in a loop.

S: Huh... I need time to process this...

Sure thing. I'll be here at the campfire.

S: Ok..

(10 minutes pass, you roast a few marshmallows as Slate ponders what you have told them)

S: Hey... How much time is left?

(You check the time) 10 minutes. Look at the Sun.

S: (Looks up. Sure enough, the Sun is turning a shade of red) Oh... So it _is_ dying. Is... is there a way to bring another person into the loop?

Hmm... Maybe... Maybe if I bring you to an unpaired statue...

S: Would that work?

Maybe... Would you like to try?

S: It's worth a shot.

Yeah. There's an available statue on Giants Deep. Let's head there.

S: Okay.

(You both get into your ship, suit up, and take off.) You wanna know something?

S: What's up?

I once cooked a marshmallow with a nova.

S: (While chuckling) What?!

Nova blasted marshmallow! Perfect snack before you explode.

(Slate starts laughing. You laugh along with them. You both laugh for a bit.)

S: Oh that was priceless!

(You chuckle) I'm glad I haven't lost my sense of humor. Now then, hold on as tight as you can.

S: Hold on? What fo- _**OH MY-! **_(It seems that they have noticed that you're hurtling towards Giants Deep at a blisteringly fast pace.)  
(You tou- err, you splash down and get stopped by the underwater current before rising to the surface and making your way to Statue Island)

You okay Slate?

S: Yeah.. just a little shaken.

Sorry bout that. It's just how I land here.

S: That makes sense. Anyways, where to?

Head out the hatch and go over to that statue there, the one with its eyes closed.

S: Okay, and what do I do when I get there?

Stand in front of it and look at its eyes.

S: O...kay.

I know it sounds weird but it's how I ended up pairing with it.

(They hop out and go up to the statue, looking it in the eyes.)  
(Its eyes open and Slate's memories flash before their eyes.)  
(It finishes and they are left staring at it in shock.)  
(You hop out and walk over)

You ok?

S: Wow. That wasn't freaky at all.

(Chuckle) I presume it worked?

S: I guess?

(Shrug) I guess we're gonna have to wait for the Sun to nova which will happen innn... 2 minutes.

S: Let's head up and watch it.

Sure. I will warn you, it burns like never before. It only hurts for a second though. Buut if we get far enough away in time, the masks transmit before we get Nova'd.  
So, do you wanna get blasted or no?

S: hmm... Nah.

Ok then let's move.

S: Let's.

(You both hop in your ship and high-tail it far enough away. You sit and watch the Sun die.)

Any second now... (It starts to collapse) There it goes.

S: That is... oddly beautiful.

I know right? (BOOOOM) And there it goes.

S: Oh woooowwww! (The blast draws near.) That is terrifyingly awesome!

4 seconds till reset.  
3...  
2...  
1...  
(Both of your visions fade away moments before the nova hits and the memories of your loop flash back.)  
(You both wake with a gasp)

[END PART ONE]


	2. Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slate takes a bit to get used to the way looping works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is a short one. I don't have a lot of inspiration at the moment. If anyone has any suggestions, feel free to comment.)

(Slate instantly jolts awake)

S: _Ack!_ Ugh, that is nauseating.

Yeah. You get used to it after a few loops though.

S: Yeah? Good. I don't want to deal with feeling sick every half hour or so.

Yeah. Anyways, where to?

S: No idea! You choose.

Aight, how about the Ash Twin. Want to see what's looping us?

S: Sure.

Let's go then!

(You both suit up and off you go to the Ash Twin. The sand hasn't dropped enough to enter the towers yet so you will have to wait.)

S: You sure this is the place?

Yeah. The sand needs to be sucked up to the Ember Twin a bit to reveal the warp towers first.

S: I see.

(a few minutes pass and the Ash Twin Tower is open) There we go. (You both walk in) Ok so here's how this works. Stand under this overhang and wait until the sand vacuum comes overhead. Once it's overhead, run onto the warp pad. Got that?

S: Stand under the roof and run on the pad when the sand pillar is on top of us. Got it.

(The sand pillar reaches them) And... Now! (You both run onto the pad and warp into the Ash Twin Project. Slate is a bit disorientated from the teleportation but it quickly passes)

S: Oh wow. This is cool!

Have a wander around. But one thing! **Do not **remove the warp core. That will disable the loop. You can look at it and _temporarily_ remove the warp core, but do not ever take it out when the sun is critical.

S: Of course. How does one even get to the core?

Follow me. (You go to the other end of the walkway and disable the artificial gravity. You then open the core shielding.) That up there is the warp core. (You both float up to it)

S: May I examine it?

Yes. But only for a few minutes. (You remove the core. The lights go out. You hand the core to them and they examine it in detail.)

S: This looks awesome. I bet Hornfels would _love_ to have a look at this.

I bet they would. (They hand you back the core and you put it back. The lights turn back on and the loop is restored.) Tell you what. Here. (You hand them your Nomai translator.) Have a gander at the texts on that wall over there. (You point at a wall with a bunch of writing on it) You'll learn quite a bit from that.

(Slate gingerly takes it and thanks you before going over to the text wall and reading it.)

S: Wow... We should get Hornfels in on this. They'd go nuts with all of this new info.

(You both hear a rumbling sound. You check the time. Sure enough, it's bang-o-clock.) Whelp, there goes the sun. Keep an eye on the core, this always looks cool.

(The sun explodes and floods the Ash Twin Project with energy. The warp core engages and begins the transmission. Your visions fade again as the project finishes transmission)

(You both wake with a relaxed breath)

[END PART 2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any suggestions for a name for the main character, or anything else, please put it in the comments. I need ideas.


	3. Authors's Note

I need some help here. I've lost almost all inspiration for this fic, but I don't want to leave it unfinished. I don't know what to do here. If anybody has any ideas, please send them.


End file.
